<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Should Have Known Better by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439896">I Should Have Known Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Minor George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Omorashi, Tickling, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George tickles Ringo, even after he tells him he has to pee..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Should Have Known Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo loves spending time with George. He was his best mate. And so when he realised he had to piss, he decided it’d be bet if he could wait. He wasn’t sure how long, but he knew he would wait. </p><p>For the next few hours, the two of them talked about songs on the album, birthdays, trampolines, pretty much anything you could think of, they’d talked about it. </p><p>Eventually, they’d gotten to a conversation about tickling. George had confirmed he was absolutely not ticklish, and Ringo had, too. But George wasn’t buying it. He started to dance his fingers across the drummers feet, eliciting a chuckle from him. </p><p>George sat there with his mouth dropped open, and a smile played across his face. </p><p>“Richard Starkey. How dare you not tell me you were ticklish?” He laughed and started to tickle Ringo’s feet some more. </p><p>Ringo laughed, but crossed his legs. He had planned on getting up to go to the loo, but of course George had to find out about this at just the perfect time. “Oh, George. Please stop. I can’t take it.”</p><p>“Are your feet the only part of you that’s ticklish?”</p><p>Ringo nodded, but George could see right through him. He grinned as he started to move his hands up to the drummers stomach. </p><p>“Oh, please no. George, I have to go to the loo, I don’t think I really want you to tickle me anymore.”</p><p>George didn’t seem to hear him and continued to tickle him. Ringo gasped when he felt a leak come out, quickly squeezing his legs together. </p><p>“Haha, you really do have to go don’t you?” George somehow found it funny, not quite as serious as Ringo. Of course he didn’t really know that Ringo would really piss himself if he kept it up too much longer. </p><p>Ringo nodded. “Please stop.” He was crying now along with his laughs. </p><p>“Alright. One more.” He smiled and started to tickle harder than before. </p><p>Ringo could feel more and more leaks and before he knew it, his bladder had given out. His eyes were closed as it happened, not wanting to see George’s reaction. And as soon as the stream had stopped, he stood up and ran to his room, locking himself in there. </p><p>George was probably very upset with him after this, and all he wanted was to be left alone. He sat with his own thoughts in the empty room as George outside the room only stared at the mess left behind. </p><p>“Well, shit,” George cussed. “God, I should have just let him go. I’m a horrible friend. Christ.”</p><p>It was at that very moment that the front door swung open, and Paul stepped through. </p><p>“I would’ve knocked, but there was some strange guy following me.” He quickly closed the door and locked it. “How are you two? Where’s Ringo?”</p><p>“Ummm…” George steppes in front of the couch cushion to block it from Paul’s view. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“He’s in his room. Locked the door I imagine. Not sure what he’s doing. Probably wallowing in self pity.”</p><p>Paul laughed starting to walk over to the couch for a seat. “Well, he’s probably having a wank, George. Or are you too young to know that?”</p><p>George rolled his eyes. “I know what a fucking wank is, Paul.”</p><p>Paul then sat on the couch, and George could no longer hide the wet spot. “What happened here? Did you spill something?”</p><p>“Well, Ringo did…” he said to himself. </p><p>“It doesn't matter who it was, George. If either of you spill something on the couch, you’ve got to clean it up. What is it, anyway?”</p><p>George hesitated, but thought it couldn’t hurt to tell him. Maybe it’d hurt Ringo’s pride, but it’d work out in the end. </p><p>“Well, you can’t tell anybody, but it’s piss. It’s Ringo’s wee. I was ticklin’ ‘im too hard. And I guess he couldn’t wait.”</p><p>Paul stared at the couch. “Oh. Well that’s something I’ve never dealt with on a couch before.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me neither. You think you could help me out?”</p><p>“Oh, er, yeah. But maybe you should go make sure Ringo’s alright. You said he locked himself in his room. Must be pretty upset.”</p><p>“I can’t leave you here to clean this up. It was my fault anyway.”</p><p>Paul shooed him off. “I’ve got it. Go check on him.”</p><p>George left to go knock on Ringo’s door. “Richie? Are you okay in there?”</p><p>Ringo, standing in the middle of the floor, burst into tears, and George could hear it. </p><p>“Oh, Rich, why don’t you go hop in the shower. Have you already had one?”</p><p>“No. I don’t want one. I just want to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll need a shower. You know it’s completely fine what happened. It was my fault anyway. I didn’t stop when you asked me to. I kept going. And I’m sorry for that.”</p><p>“But the couch…”</p><p>“Paul’s got it under control.”</p><p>George realised his mistake the second he said it. “Paul?”</p><p>“He showed up as soon as you left and offered to help clean everything up. I wouldn’t have told him but I couldn’t get out of it. Truly.”</p><p>Ringo opened the door, head down, and George couldn’t help but hug him. </p><p>“It’s okay, Richie. Nobody’s upset with you, and you shouldn’t be upset with yourself either. Only me for being a jerk.”</p><p>Ringo smiled and made his way to the loo. “Thanks, Geo. I’m not upset with you.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Hey, come on out when you’re done. I’m sure Paul wants to spend some time with us both, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Ringo was feeling a lot better than he had before. Especially considering that the only thing worrying him was what George would think of him. He was just glad that his best mate was being so cool about this. He really was a good friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>